fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Pretty Cure! Trivia
Here are some trivia facts about Prism Pretty Cure!. Story Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! is the second season to feature the theme of jewels, followed by Mahou Tsukai Precure!. Character Trivia * Unlike the canon seasons, the Cures are called the "prism guardians" than "legendary warriors". * Each Cure is represented by their respective jewel: ** Aine - Diamond ** Erina - Ruby ** Sayuri - Emerald ** Miho - Sapphire ** Evelyn - Amethyst * The majority of villains in the season only fight against the Cures because they are controlled by the main villain. ** Orion, the only one not under hypnosis, is an exception because the reasons he fought were that he was loyal to Grimm and desired a way to end his immortality. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season since Heartcatch Pretty Cure! to have no Cure with -kawa in the surname. * Each Cure has their own special trait: **''Aine tends to keep her feelings to herself.'' **''Erina is actually really clumsy.'' **''Sayuri is extremely strong for her stature.'' **''Miho is capable of speaking to the supernatural.'' **''Evelyn laughs whenever she is scared or nervous.'' * Each Cure has their own special talent or hobby: **''Aine is good at singing and loves to cook.'' **''Erina is good at writing and enjoys reading books.'' **''Sayuri is good at designing and arranging flowers.'' **''Miho is good at dancing and predicting fortunes.'' **''Evelyn is good at governing a country.'' * Each Cure figures our their future dream during Prism Pretty Cure!: ** Aine wants to continue as the lead vocalist for TRINITY. ** Erina wants to be an astronomer someday. ** Sayuri wants to be a fashion designer someday. ** Miho wants to be a professional ballerina someday. ** Evelyn wants to be a respectful leader for the Aurorean Dynasty. Item Trivia * Unlike the canon seasons, the Cures wear their Legendary Crystals (transformation items) as necklaces. * Prism Pretty Cure! has, along with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 the least amount of items of the whole Franchise. Location Trivia * Hinanshokibo's appearance was based on the town in the anime Is the Order a Rabbit?. * Sakura Park's appearance and name was based on the park in the anime Kobato. * PRISM★ was interpreted into the series because of Infinity Mirai's sudden inspiration for idol brands in the Pretty Rhythm, Pripara and Aikatsu (Stars)! franchises. Movie Trivia Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Carnival Chaos Voice Actor Trivia Main Characters * Yukimura Aine shares her voice actress with Onodera Kosaki from Nisekoi (Hanazawa Kana). * Ninomiya Erina shares her voice actress with Kirishima Touka from Tokyo Ghoul (Amamiya Sora). * Mitsue Sayuri shares her voice actress with Kirisaki Chitoge from Nisekoi (Toyama Nao). * Koshiki Miho shares her voice actress with Stephanie Dola from No Game, No Life (Hikasa Yoko). * Kurone Ichiro shares his voice actor with Matsuno Ichimatsu from Osomatsu-san (Fukuyama Jun). Mascots * Frore shares his voice actor with Rolo Lamperouge from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Mizushima Takahiro). * Pollux shares her voice actress with... * Castor shares his voice actor with... Villains * Grimm shares his voice actor with... * Orion shares his voice actor with... * Doris shares her voice actress with... * Hektor shares his voice actor with... * Kurayami shares their voice actor with... Supporting Characters * Hoshino Evelyn shares her voice actress with... * Koizumi Sora shares his voice actor with... * Koizumi Kokoro shares her voice actress with... * Ichinose Mirai shares her voice actress with... * Yukimura Ryouta shares his voice actor with... * Saito Hibiki shares her voice actress with... *Aoyama Nana shares his voice actor with... *Tashiro Kazuki shares her voice actress with... *Michi Asahi shares his voice actor with... *Saito Emi shares her voice actress with... *Mitsue Kaede shares his voice actor with... *Mitsue Tooka shares her voice actress with... *Yukimura Akemi shares her voice actress with... *Yukimura Rei shares his voice actor with... *Ninomiya Arata shares his voice actor with... *Ninomiya Laurel shares her voice actress with... *Koshiki Mami shares her voice actress with... *Koshiki Sho shares his voice actor with... Movie Characters Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Carnival Chaos * Oliver shares his voice actor with... * Rosa shares her voice actress with... * Louis shares her voice actress with... * Finn shares his voice actor with... * Ronnie shares his voice actor with... * Annabelle shares her voice actress with... * Philipa & Banana shares their voice actress with... Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Trivia